Universo Alterno
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] El presente esta en peligro por una amenaza que jamás en la vida se esperaron. Necesita que ella vuelva a su vida para poder seguir y poder luchar contra esa amenaza. -Lo siento Juvia, vuelve.
1. Cuatro de Julio

**Hola hermosuras, nueva historia. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

El día esperado por todos los estadounidenses había llegado, el día donde todos celebran su independencia y libertad. Donde se sentían más patriotas que nunca y se veían los colores rojo, azul y blanco brillando en las pupilas y en los rostros de los habitantes, todos absolutamente todos se declaraban libres hasta los extranjeros que no tenían nada que ver con está celebración. ¿Libertad? Todos somos unos malditos esclavos de nosotros mismos, de nuestros pecados y nuestras ridículas acciones pero aun así se atreven a decir que somos libres. Pastelillos con decoraciones del día, gente reunida en las calles, comparsas, risas, música, desfiles y el maldito sonido de todo me hacía perder la paciencia. Si supieran lo tontos que se ven haciendo esa puta mierda.

— Déjalo no le gusta celebrar, es un aguafiestas -Los que me conocen recientemente dicen que soy un pobre resentido social pero nadie me conoce lo suficiente por eso no saben verdaderamente lo que soy y a mí en realidad me importa una real mierda simpatizarle a cualquier persona. ¿Qué no les cabe en su diminuta e ignorante mente que no me gusta el cuatro de julio?

Maldito cuatro de julio, como lo odio, solo esperaba que pasará tan rápido como fuera posible y ya fuera otro maldito día, el tonto cinco de julio. Me aleje, necesitaba estar solo y toda esa mierda se reunía en mi cabeza haciéndome producir un dolor insoportable que me ponía a saltar la maldita vena que quedaba en mi sien a toda velocidad. Nadie me impedía irme ya que sabían que necesitaba estar solo en este catastrófico día, sin embargo desde que salí de mi casa un maldito perro me sigue, es blanco con una mancha café en su ojo izquierdo y en realidad no sé lo que espera, lo trate de ahuyentar y aunque retrocedió un poco camino detrás de mí. Llevó sentado aquí más de cuatro horas y en mis manos tengo las rosas azules, sonreí conteniendo toda la rabia, todo lo que sentía por dentro, con esa maldita sonrisa que ya era una manía para mí esbozar cuando estaba totalmente desesperado y frustrado. Deje las estúpidas rosas que aborrecía en el prado y busque la caja de cigarrillos en mi bolsillo, no era de los que fumaba pero está maldita ansiedad necesitaba contenerla.

Mis ojos se quedaron viendo el horizonte, totalmente perdidos en el cielo, no miraría abajo, no quería ver a todos esos idiotas felices y sentirme como una mierda al mismo tiempo, no podía soportar diferentes emociones chocando dentro de mi cuerpo. No podía sentirme feliz cuando yo no lo era. _"El cielo despejado es tan hermoso" _Sin querer esa maldita frase llegó a mi mente y tuve que bajar la cabeza, por más que quisiera alejarme del recuerdo que más me hacía daño era inevitable pensar en eso. Pensar en ella.

— _Entonces hagan grupos de a parejas y me presentan el taller antes de acabar la clase, ¿Se puede dé a tres Profe? ¡No! -Gildarts nuestro profesor de IO pronunció la última frase como si fuera un estúpido estudiante que no entendía que dé a parejas significan dos personas no tres. Por instinto mire a mi estúpido mejor amigo y él me señalo con los ojos que se iba a hacer con Lucy._

— _¿Qué? -Gesticule sin emitir ningún sondo y él se río implorándole con todo su cuerpo que lo dejara. ¿Quién mierdas era yo para decirle que no me faltoneara y que no me cambiara por la chica por la que botaba la baba desde los diez años? Me las iba a pagar el muy maldito, mire a mi alrededor y ya todos tenía compañero, siempre me hacía con Natsu ¡No tenía a nadie más! Pero no importaba me podía hacer sólo._

— _Señor Fullbuster ya que está sólo se puede hacer con la señorita Loxar -Una maldición cruzó por mi mente, me tocaría con la rarita y me molestarían por el resto de mi vida. Tímida y rara se acercó a mí, sus pasos eran torpes y se sentó en una butaca a mi lado. Sacó todos sus útiles y dejo el celular encima de la mesa. Sabía que esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía ese estúpido peli rosado era porque me habían emparejado con esa extraña mujer. ¡Maldito seas Gildarts y maldito seas Natsu por abandonarme! Escuché su respiración y sus dedos se movían sin control alguno. ¿Estaba nerviosa? _

— _¿Le parece si usted hace el primero y Juvia el segundo? -¡Hablaba! ¡La rarita hablaba! pero parecía hacerlo al papel, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos cuando lo hacía. Había un problema con su proposición, yo no le entendía una mierda a Gildarts y por ende era un estúpido en esa materia. Suspire hondamente _— _No sé cómo hacerlo -Se sorprendió y como loca empezó a mover el lápiz que tenía en sus dedos repetidamente, lo golpeaba contra el cuaderno y luego paro de hacerlo._

— _No importa, lo harán juntos. Gildarts hace ver las cosas complicadas y pretende que se rían de sus chistes malos. -Bueno al menos decía lo que pensaba y me agradó, jamás en la vida imagine a la rarita diciendo cosas malas sobre los profesores, de hecho pensé que cuando era pequeña le habían quitado la voz en una especie de culto satánico. _

_Marcó el encabezado de la hoja con nuestros nombres, perfecta caligrafía y letra cursiva. Bien, me detuve a mirar su nombre y era algo poco usual pero me agradaba, su nombre era Juvia, como la lluvia que caía cuando el cielo estaba como mi nombre, "gris" sacudí mi cabeza, que pensamiento más estúpido y agradecí al cielo que ella no leyera mis pensamientos._

— _Lo único que tiene que hacer en estos ejercicios de sensibilidad es identificar qué pasa si se cambia cualquier cosa del problema original, si cambia el punto óptimo con esta modificación que usted hizo. - Me mostró su cuaderno y tenía perfecto orden, cuadros hechos con regla y su letra era azul y negra. Su cuaderno era el más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. _— _¿Qué es el punto óptimo? -Sin miedo a parecer un ignorante le pregunte y ella señalo un valor en la esquina de un tablero lleno de números. _— _Esto, el número al que puede llegar con los recursos que tiene. Para hallar ese punto tiene que hacer un tablero de simplex ¿sabe lo que es? -negué con mi cabeza y se acomodó un mechón azul detrás de su oreja mientras se revolvía en la silla, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su cara estaba en el cuaderno, jamás me miraba directo a los ojos. "Es linda" mi mente me hizo una mala jugada y volví a estampar mis ojos en ese maldito cuaderno. _

— _Juvia le enseñara con el primer ejercicio -escribió en el papel el enunciado del ejercicio. Era algo realmente fácil y me sentía avergonzado por no entender esa estupidez, a ella parecía no importarle que no supiera cosas tan básicas y al terminar de explicar ya había terminado los dos ejercicios del taller. Habían pasado menos de veinte minutos y ya habíamos terminado el taller teniendo en cuenta que la clase era de dos horas. Nunca en la vida había terminado algo académico con semejante tiempo de sobra._

— _¿Entendió? -Su mirada cruzo la mía por menos de un segundo y yo le asentí. Era una buena maestra. Se asustó al sentir la vibración de su celular, mis ojos inconscientemente viajaron a la pantalla y me di cuenta que eran mensajes de su madre._

— _Hoy voy a doblar turno ¿Podrías hacer el almuerzo para ti? ¿Me ayudas a hacer la colada y luego planchar? También compra algunas cosas en el súper, te deje la lista en la nevera. -Tomo el celular en sus manos _— _No hay problema mami, cuídate, Juvia te quiere. -Dejo el celular encima de la mesa y no pude evitar pensar en su hogar ¿Cómo sería? ¿Por qué tenía ese comportamiento tan ensimismado? ¿Su madre era mala con ella? Al leer ese mensaje sólo pude deducir que la cogía de muchacha del servicio. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sin control de nuevo y pronuncie lo que todo el mundo dice cuando no tiene tema de conversación._

— _Parece que va a llover -Que comentario tan inteligente el mío. _

— _Si eso parece -Parecía incómoda y yo también lo estaba. _

— _¿Qué horas son? -Desbloqueó su iPhone y vi una portada de Ichigo y Rukia, mierda le gustaba el anime y también Bleach. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Era mi favorito. _

— _¿Te gusta el anime? -Me miro a los ojos y asintió, en menos de media hora reíamos con tan sólo palabras y parecíamos dos locos hablando de anime, manga y openings. _

— _Allá la parejita ¿Puede hacer silencio? -el profesor nos regañó y Juvia rompió en risa. _

— _Juvia lo siente sensei -Reí con ella. _

— _Seremos buenos amigos -Abrió sus ojos azules a más no poder. _

— _¿Es enserio? _

— _Claro tonta, dame tu número -Nerviosamente me pasó su número y la agregue a whatsapp, fue cuestión de menos de un mes para que se volviera mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la que compartía casi todas sus cosas conmigo y la que se había ganado la confianza de mi padre y su aprecio. _

_Su salud mental no era del todo estable, asistía a terapias ya que su madre en pocas palabras la culpaba por la muerte de su padre y su hermano. No le gustaba pasar tiempo con Juvia y por eso aunque el dinero no era una necesidad le gustaba más estar en el hospital como enfermera que con su hija. Nunca había tenido un amigo verdadero y lo encontró en mí, pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, hasta qué me dejo sin decirme nada. _

Me estaba ahogando con mis recuerdos y trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, que no me la trajera a la mente, necesita un respiro pero sabía mejor que nadie que jamás podría dejar de pensar en ella.

Su manera de hablar era tan diferente, tan de ella y ahora su tierna y dulce voz no está conmigo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? Siento cómo la soledad me persigue a cada segundo, como poco a poco se está volviendo mi mejor compañía y como me tortura todo el tiempo con sus recuerdos, susurrándome lo que vivimos juntos.

Mi puño viajo al suelo y aunque me enterré algunas piedras me dolía más ese maldito apretón en el corazón. — ¿!Cómo te atreviste a dejarme!? -Grité y el eco resonó en mis oídos. La odio por hacerme eso, por no pensar en mi cuando me dejo. No puedo perdonarla por abandonarme después de siempre decirme que estaría allí para mí.

"Sólo necesitas tiempo Gray" mi padre que se cree muy sabio me alienta con sus frases, ya pasaron dos años y ahora entiendo que vivir sin ella será mi castigo y que el tiempo sólo esta envenenando mi alma. Voltee a ver y el maldito perro seguía al lado. ¿Qué no entendía que no tenía comida? ¿Qué quería estar sólo? Respire resignado, el perro no se me acercaba, mantenía su distancia y sabía que me miraba con lástima. Me acosté en el pasto y el cielo ya estaba perdiendo su color, pronto se acabaría ese maldito día y empezarían los juegos artificiales _"Juvia ama los fuegos artificiales, son colores tan hermosos ¿Y se ha dado cuenta que también hay fuegos con figuritas? Juvia ama cuando salen corazones"_. Sus palabras siempre sonarán en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos no era el momento de llorar. Jure que no iba a derramar una sola lágrima más por ella y eso iba a hacer. Por instinto saqué mi celular y como un enfermo mental abrí el buzón de mis mensajes, sabía que jamás me volvería a mandar uno con sus típicas frases hermosas y tiernas pero no lo bloqueé hasta que me di cuenta que sus últimos mensajes me llegaron el cuatro de julio del 2013. "Juvia quiere ver los juegos artificiales contigo, Juvia llega a tu casa. PDT: Te quiere Gray-sama". -Lamento no haber ido con ella, lamentaré toda mi vida lo que le dije, como actúe ese maldito día.

"Responde por favor, dile que no es cierto, que sólo mentías". _— _Sólo mentía pero ¿por qué te fuiste por eso? ¿Por qué no esperaste que te explicara? -Todo fue mi culpa, lo sé y aunque nunca perdonare a Juvia jamás me perdonare a mí. Me odio y me causo repugnancia cuando lo recuerdo, sólo sé que sería mejor que me llevarán al maldito infierno de una vez aunque sé que lo vivo aquí en la tierra.

Me levanté, quería estar en un lugar donde no pudiera ver los famosos fuegos artificiales y recordara como todos los cuatro de julios sonreía al ver las luces en el cielo, como resplandecían en su hermoso rostro blanco y como sus ojos brillaban.

_"Juvia no lo entiende, si no puede ser su mujer ¿Por qué le niega su amistad? El mundo ya no tiene color sin usted Gray-sama. Perdón pero Juvia no lo soporta, tiene que irse, que sea muy feliz..." _Las últimas palabras de su carta las recuerdo como el padre nuestro. Todo por un maldito error, luego la llamada de Natsu _"es Juvia". _

Entré en la sala con el mejor traje que tenía, todos voltearon a verme sorprendidos, sabía perfectamente que pensaban que no iría _¿_pero como no ir? Su madre sin pensarlo se levantó de la silla y me miro con repulsión, yo lo hice igua, en ese mismo instante le recrimine no haber estado a su lado cuando paso, pero me hecho toda la culpa a mí, yo era la razón por la que decidiera marcharse.

— _¿Qué haces acá Nano?_

— _¿Me voy tres años y así es como me recibes?_

— _Lo nuestro solo fue una estupidez, tenía catorce años déjame en paz._

— _Lo sé, no quiero ser tu novia, solo quiero que me des como antes y me marcharé –Pasé saliva, estaba más buena que en esa época y como hombre reaccioné ante tal atracción, decidí que lo mejor era irnos ya que mi padre estaba en el lugar y no quería que me viera follando con la perra de mi exnovia. Sonó el timbre y no había nadie más inoportuno en ese momento solo quería irme a coger._

— _Hola Gray-sama, Juvia esta lista para ver los fuegos artificiales –Su vestidito blanco con flores azules se le veía genial sus botines cafés mostraban sus piernas blancas y me deje llevar por la estupidez. Llegó mucho tiempo antes._

— _Hoy no podrá ser Juvia, me voy._

— _Pero se lo prometió a Juvia. Hoy es cuatro de julio._

— _Nenita no quiere estar contigo ¿Qué no entiendes? –Abrió sus ojos a más no poder al ver a Nano — ¿Quién es ella? –su voz tembló y ¿Qué le podía decir a mi mejor amiga? _

— _Es una amiga._

— _Juvia es su única amiga._

— _Creo que no has entendido tontita, Gray y yo vamos a follar y por lo que veo eso no lo hace contigo–Nano intervino y no dije nada para pararla, para decirle que tenía que respetarla. Juvia no era de las que se follaban era de las que le hacías el amor con locura y yo no podía darle eso, me importaba mucho para usarla._

— _Gray-sama tiene que respetar su cuerpo no puede hacerlo con la primera a la que vea, Juvia no lo permitirá._

— _Esta decisión no te corresponde a ti, no te metas._

— _Juvia no puede permitirlo ¿no entiende lo mucho que le duele?_

— _Juvia nosotros solo somos amigos, entiende y si sales con estas mamadas es mejor que no sigamos siendo amigos._

— _Gray-sama sabe que es lo único que tiene Juvia, no puede cortarle su amistad así._

— _Eso es lo que estoy haciendo Juvia, vete a tu casa y no molestes –Solo quería alejarla, ni siquiera pensé muy bien lo que dije, jamás en la vida quería lastimarla pero el deseo animal de tener sexo me hizo dañarla._

— _Adiós nena –Nano se burló de ella mientras yo desaparecía de su vista con la mujer a la que folle el cuatro de julio del 2013. Apague mi celular para que no molestarla y cuando lo prendí recibí la llamada que nunca espere recibir._

Camine hasta la parada de autobuses más alejada que me evitará apreciar los fuegos artificiales. Me senté en la silla mientras escuchaba la pólvora estallar, esa pólvora que no vi por estar con un pedazo de mierda que no valía la pena, si supiera como la extraño, como me arde el corazón cada vez que pienso en ella, si supiera el remordimiento que siento por actuar de esa manera, como extraño sus hermosas y alocadas conversaciones. Es inútil olvidarla, sin ella nada es igual y el vació crece más y más en mi interior, duele tanto respirar, duele saber que no sé dónde está, que vaga sin rumbo en cualquier lugar y que yo solo me paso el tiempo pensando en ella. Como me duele decir adiós. Como me atormenta saber que mi muñeca de porcelana está durmiendo en un cajón de madera por siempre y que jamás la volveré a ver en la vida, nunca más recibiré un mensaje para ver un anime juntos o para pasearnos por el pueblo como lo que éramos, dos personas que se necesitaban la una a la otra. Que tonto fui al darme cuenta lo que sentía después de verla con los ojos cerrados y saber que jamás los volvería a abrir.

— _Es Juvia, Gray siéntate. _

— _¿Qué mierdas ocurre? La llame toda la maldita noche y no me contesta._

— _Meredy la ocupante del tercer piso al subir la vio sentada en el sofá con sangre a su alrededor, no tenía pulso, lo siento._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con que no tenía pulso? –Mi voz se quebró en ese instante._

— _Se cortó la vena de la muñeca izquierda, dejo una carta, la policía dice que es para ti._

— _Noooooo ¡Dime que es una broma! ¡Mierda Juvia no! ¡Juvia no!_

— _Voy para allá Gray._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el perro a mi lado aulló mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

_Hoy se supone que iba a ser el mejor día de la vida de Juvia, sería un cuatro de julio. La pasaría muy bien como en los cuatros de julios que habían compartido juntos. Pero Juvia lo vio con ella, no lo quería aceptar, la prefirió a ella y le dijo a Juvia que no quería seguir siendo su amigo. Lo llamó y le mando mensajes pero entonces Juvia entendió que no quería saber más de ella y esto será lo último que reciba de ella._

_Juvia quiere que sepa que usted era la única ilusión que le quedaba a ella después de que papá y hermanito murieran, después de que mamá la despreciara por solo querer salir a un parque y que ellos murieran por unas malditas balas perdidas. Todo fue culpa de Juvia y esta tarde lo ve más claro, Juvia no se merece ser feliz y por eso a todos los que ama se van y la dejan. Juvia lo ama tanto que duele, antes de dormir siempre veía su fotografía con la ilusión que algún día fuera de ella pero es muy fácil soñar, es muy fácil creer que usted si estaba con ella cuando en realidad no lo estaba, cuando no era su amigo y la cambio por una mujer. Juvia no soporta verlo con otra y no entiende esta confusión y depresión que está viviendo. _

_Fue lindo cuando usted le habló en esa clase, cuando se atrevió a hablarle aún siendo la rarita del curso pero hubiera sido mejor que la rechazará desde el primer momento porque era cuestión de tiempo para que Juvia perdiera en este juego, para que le destrozaran el corazón y se rieran de ella. Juvia se siente tan humillada, tan destrozada, ya no tiene fuerzas, no quiere seguir en un mundo sin usted, sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos grises y su voz hablándole cosas lindas para animarla._

_Duelen tanto sus palabras, ¿Por qué no le mintió a Juvia? ¿Por qué no fue con ella y luego acompaño a Juvia a ver los fuegos? Lo esperó porque tenía la ilusión de que vendría pero nada paso, nadie llegó. ¿Por qué ahora ella no puede dejar de llorar? Juvia no lo entiende, si no puede ser su mujer ¿Por qué le niega su amistad? El mundo ya no tiene color sin usted Gray-sama. Perdón pero Juvia no lo soporta, tiene que irse. Qué sea muy feliz y Juvia le quita la carga de encima desapareciendo de su vida._

_Adiós__._

Y en ese instante me rompí como muchos días antes, como los que vendrían, Juvia ya no estaba y jamás volvería. El silencio es tan cruel, es oscuro y necesito oír su voz, que calme la tormenta en mi interior y esa maldita rabia en el corazón. ¿Porque no pensé en ella? ¿Cómo no supuse que mis palabras serían un puñal para su frágil estado mental? La vida me la arrebato pero soy un asesino y nunca me perdonare haber apagado a mi sol. A mi principio y a mi fin. No tengo miedo de morir, quiero verla y explicarle lo que sucedió pero sé que ella no ira al cielo por mi culpa. _— _Lo siento Juvia. –mis ojos clavados en el piso vieron unas botas frenarse en frente mío. Alcé mi cabeza lentamente y vi unos ojos azules que me miraban sorprendidos.

— ¿Ju-juvia?

— Hola.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá capitulo quería hacerlos llorar pero dije no, no soy tan mala. Los quiero y espero sus reviews.**


	2. Universos Alternos

**Hola hermosuras, les traigo un cap algo extraño pero espero que les guste y que entiendan. :D Si no me preguntan xD**

* * *

— ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! -Mi respiración falló en ese instante, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, trate de frotarme los ojos para reaccionar pero mi mano ni siquiera se movió, era ella, sus ojos azules como el cielo en el momento exacto que cae la noche y su piel tan blanca como la nieve misma. El fantasma de Juvia estaba frente a mí y se veía más real que nunca. Siempre creí que si la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad y podía volver a verla me reclamaría por dejarla y me odiaría con todas las fuerzas de su corazón por lo imbécil que había sido ese maldito día pero su dulce voz demostraba todo lo contrario, ese hermoso sonido y el movimiento de sus labios para producirlo hacía que mi corazón se detuviera y que un nudo enorme se atorará en mi garganta.

— ¿Estas llorando? -Se posicionó en el espacio que había por mis piernas abiertas, se agachó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos, sus suaves y tranquilizadoras manos. Su olor a almendras con vainilla y su cabello azul celeste atado en una trenza me indicaban a gritos que era ella, que mi Juvia Loxar estaba aquí y que me perdonaba por lo que le había hecho. Mierda ¿Me había muerto sin darme cuenta? Ella, mi ángel estaba junto a mí después de estar tanto tiempo separados.

— ¿Estas bien? -Angustiada se acercó más a mi rostro, pude sentir su respiración, su aliento de menta mezclado con su maní de chocolate favorito, ¡Dios! era mi Juvia, sin poder aguantar más me derrumbe y mis lágrimas se manifestaron a montones por mis mejillas, mojando sus manos y las mangas de su gabán.

— ¡No llores! ¡Gray-sama no llores por favor! -La expresión de su rostro tomó un semblante afligido y muy dolido por verme llorar, sentí como mi corazón hacia presión y me dolía tanto que no podía respirar, ella siempre me llamaba Gray-sama y volver a escuchar esa simple palabra fue colapsante y totalmente desastroso para mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé mientras ella también me abrazaba fuertemente y sentía como si un vacío que tenía en mi cuerpo se llenara completamente.

— ¿Te hicieron daño? -Se soltó de mi abrazo mientras afanada y desesperadamente me revisaba el cuerpo entero buscando si estaba herido. Clavó su hermosa y penetrante mirada en la mía al darse cuenta que estaba en perfecto estado mientras mi cuerpo entero no dejaba de temblar. ¡Estaba soñando! Esto no podía ser real, mis ojos estuvieron en esa sala blanca presenciando cuando la sacaron del cajón refrigerante, vieron la marquilla en su pie con su nombre y también verificaron que era ella cuando le quitaron la sábana mostrando su rostro hinchado por las lágrimas. Recuerdo haberme desplomado en ese momento y no poder derramar una sola lágrima porque no podía asimilar que ella estuviera muerta, que ya nunca la volvería a ver. Me levantaron fuertemente al ver que estaba muy afectado y que podía cometer una locura en ese momento, forcejeé con ellos, no quería que me sacaran, que me apartaran de ella, que me dijeran que ese sólo era su cuerpo, que su alma y su espíritu habían abandonado su cuerpo desde el momento que murió. No quería aceptarlo, desesperado busque su mano debajo de la sábana y me aferre a ella pero supe que algo estaba muy mal, que su cálido toque había sido remplazado por una mano helada y sin fuerza. Me asuste al ver el corte tan profundo que se había hecho en la muñeca soltándola con horror, viendo con desprecio la maldita herida que me la había matado. Volví a tomar su mano mientras le daba besos en el dorso de esta y mentalmente le pedía perdón, le pedía que volviera y que me sonriera, diciéndole que no podía continuar si ella no estaba, que mi vida se iría al mismo infierno si ella no me guiaba a la luz. Despacio me caí al piso sin poder controlar el molesto llanto que demostraba mi debilidad, ese acto que me hacía ver patético y vulnerable. Entrecruce sus dedos con los míos y una frase desesperanzada salió de mi boca combinada con mi llanto y con mi ahogada respiración -¡Despierta! Sí despiertas te juro que compráremos cohetes y haremos nuestros propios fuegos artificiales, nuestro propio cuatro de julio sólo para los dos -Quería estar con ella hasta el fin de mis días pero la mano de Natsu sobre mi hombro, su movimiento negativo con la cabeza y su mirada compasiva me decían sin palabras que ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Que ni ofreciéndole la mejor de las ofertas despertaría e iría conmigo a casa.

Tome mi collar de cruz de plata entre mis manos y se lo puse mientras mi alma se rompía en pedazos, mientras mi mente me decía que yo era su asesino y que siempre iba a tener las manos manchadas de su sangre.

— Quiero que la entierren con este collar.

— Le diremos a los de su funeraria -Vi como ese hombre la tapaba de nuevo y la encerraba en la oscuridad, a mi Juvia le aterraba la oscuridad. Estaría asustada y yo no estaría ahí para consolarla, para decirle que la oscuridad no era lo que más daba miedo que la soledad era el peor demonio que cualquier persona podía afrontar.

.

.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ya están aquí! -Asustada se levantó y olfateo el aire viendo hacia una dirección fijamente, me miro nuevamente a mí pero su rostro ya no mostraba dulzura, abrió su gabán y vi la ropa de cuero que traía con tres pistolas , una espada, cadenas y cuchillos marcados en uno de sus bolsillos que tenía el muslo.

— ¡Toma esto, escóndete y no salgas por nada del mundo, así creas que me harán daño! -me pasó una de sus pistolas y no entendí la situación ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Quiénes estaban aquí? No podía moverme ¿Quién era esa mujer y que iba a hacer? — Sí alguien que no sea yo se acerca quiero que aprietes el gatillo con todas tus fuerzas, apunta a la frente, sien, boca o al corazón y antes de disparar siempre ten los ojos abiertos y es muy importante tratar de que no te tiemble la mano. –Me dio la espalda mientras verificaba que tuviera todas sus armas en orden, yo me quede como estatua, no me podía mover, mis pies en ese momento estaban pegados al piso.

— ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Escóndete! -No entendía lo que me quería decir ¿Que estaba pasando en realidad?

— ¿Quién nos quiere hacer daño?

— No hay tiempo para explicártelo ahora, ¡Obedece y escóndete! –Negué con la cabeza, Juvia jamás estaría ahí con una pistola y mucho menos porque ella jamás ha tomado una de esas en sus manos. Esa mujer no era Juvia y solo usó su rostro para engañarme.

— ¡Umi escóndelo! -El perro que me siguió todo el día reacciono a su voz y salió corriendo hacía a mi empujándome cuando llegó a mi cuerpo con todo el impulso de sus patas delanteras.

— ¡En la maleza Gray-sama! –Asentí después de pensarlo bien, ella jamás me lastimaría, me metí entre la hierba crecida mientras el perro con la mancha en su ojo izquierdo se hacía a mi lado y no dejaba de estar a la defensiva.

Vi cuatro hombres que llegaban caminando por la mitad de la carretera sin importarles que un camión apareciera de repente y los arrollara, se acercaron riéndose en dirección a Juvia, sus atuendos eran extraños, traían capas y capotas cubriéndoles la cabeza.

— ¡Hola linda! ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa sola por acá y con esas armas? ¿No entiendes que te puedes hacer daño?

— Pueden meterse sus formalidades por donde más les quepan ¿Qué diablos quieren?

— Nos salió salvaje la putica, estamos buscando al cuarto, dánoslo y nadie saldrá herido.

— ¿Qué les hace pensar que tengo al cuarto?

— Una jovencita como tú el cuatro de julio completamente sola en la oscuridad de una estación de bus mientras todos beben y se divierten, creó que eso me hace sospechar que estas escondiendo al cuarto.

— ¿Cuarto? ¿Ya encontraron al tercero?

— Que graciosa, el tercero no es más que cuentos creados por esas patéticas hadas que creen que habrá alguien que pueda salvarlos, esa tonta organización de Fairy Tail cree que puede revelarse contra el orden mundial que se impondrá por Zeref o su defecto Acnologia.

— ¿Que saben de las hadas? ¡Se supone que ustedes no deberían atacar ahora! José Porla ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

— Wow me siento importante, que sepas mi nombre hadita sólo significa que ya estoy cogiendo fama y esta es mi primera misión ¿Que sabes de nosotros?

— Totomaru, Aria, Monsieur Sol y su líder José Porla hacen parte de la división Phantom que adora al demonio de Acnologia.

— Parece que sabes más de lo que deberías saber, esta hadita salió peligrosa. Totomaru dinos quien es esta hada para arrancarle las alas -Un peli negro le apuntó con una especie de pistola y una luz roja pasó por todo su cuerpo escaneándola — Los registros dicen que está muerta, señor. Juvia Loxar muerta el cuatro de julio del 2013.

— Parece que tu registro se descompuso, Ghost. Juvia no puede estar muerta, yo vengó de este presente y sería totalmente estúpido que esté muerta.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ella jefe?

— Parece que tiene valiosa información no la mat... -No alcanzo a concluir la frase cuando un balazo en toda la mitad de la frente lo tumbo al piso, ambos hombres sacaron sus pistolas para apuntarle y dispararle a Juvia e involuntariamente salí de mi escondite para ayudarla, podían matarla y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, sin embargo, Juvia se tiró al piso con un movimiento de suprema flexibilidad haciendo un split y sacando otra pistola de su espalda para disparate a los dos hombres que estaban al lado y frente a ella en la rodilla de cada uno. Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras las balas que habían salido de las pistolas de esos dos eran esquivadas por una peli azul que se levantó rápidamente del piso, el grandote veía hacia mi dirección, pero cuando me detuve a detallarlo, traía una venda en los ojos, saco una enorme escopeta de su espalda y camino lentamente hacía mí mientras decía frases inentendibles para mí.

— ¡Gray-sama! –gritó Juvia con desesperación distrayéndose de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el pelinegro se apoyó en su espada haciendo de pie que tenía lastimado y le dio una patada a Juvia con su pierna intacta mandándola a volar contra la publicidad de la estación, escuché un disparó y mi alma abandono mi cuerpo, pero cuando me fije bien no le había hecho nada a la peli azul. Sin dudarlo Juvia se levantó y empujo el arma con sus manos mientras su pie aterrizó en la rodilla del peli negro y lo tumbo. Le disparo en el rostro y corrió hacía a mí pero fue agarrada de la pierna para luego ser lastimada con un cuchillo en su muslo. Yo aún seguía en problemas no sabía cómo usar un arma, las indicaciones de Juvia que anteriormente me había dado no llegaban a mi mente, mi corazón iba a una velocidad increíble y simplemente vi el final de mi vida cuando se acercó lo suficiente a mí como para ponerme la punta del artefacto en la frente.

— Vas a morir cuatro, que triste. Es muy triste –Tome el arma y le dispare pero la bala dio a parar a su hombro lo que lo hizo retroceder pero no detenerse. Volví a disparar pero no le di y cuando estaba dispuesto a hacer mi tercer disparo con un manotazo me arrancó el arma.

— ¡Adiós o que tristeza! ¡Se despedirá de este mundo! –cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte pero sentí como su presencia se alejaba bruscamente siendo empujado por algo, cuando abrí los ojos había un monstruo gigante en frente de mí con forma de perro. Fue cuestión de segundos para que le arrancará la cabeza y desgarrará su cuerpo con las enormes garras que tenía mientras mis oídos percibían otro disparo. Vi todo nublado a mí alrededor y sentí que me desmayaba pero ella me tomo entre sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente.

— ¡Estás bien! ¡Gracias Dios! –Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos al mismo tiempo que todo mi mundo desaparecía, que todos mis sentidos se intensificaban al vivir mi primer beso con Juvia, sus labios eran suaves como siempre lo imagine y mis labios desesperadamente buscaron los suyos, la necesitaba, eso era lo único que podía calmar mis nervios y hacerme perder de todo lo que acababa de vivir, de todos mis días sin ella, de las noches en las que no podía dejar de llorar y que quería morirme para irme con ella, de las gotas de sangre que tenía en mi ropa, de la imagen de una Juvia que nunca conocí y que había matado a tres hombres con habilidades increíbles sin siquiera titubear. Mis manos agarraron fuertemente su rostro y ella abrió ligeramente los labios para que mi lengua pasará y jugara con la suya desesperadamente como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Después del magnífico e irreal momento suspiró alejándose de mí y sonriéndome con tristeza — Por favor no le digas nada a la Juvia de este presente, me mataría. Tenemos que ir por ella antes de que le hagan daño ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no estás con ella? Es cuatro de julio se supone que deberían estar en casa comiendo de las hamburguesas que hace Silver-sama en su asador con su gracioso delantal y gorro mientras ven los hermosos fuegos artificiales –Retrocedí y volví a la realidad en ese momento. ¿La Juvia de este presente? ¿De qué habla? Juvia estaba muerta, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía enfrente de mí? ¿Por qué me atormentaba con esas preguntas?

— Dime donde esta Juvia, tenemos que ir por ella y protegerla antes que lleguen a ella.

— Tú eres Juvia.

— Si lo soy, es algo complicado de explicar, primero tenemos que ir a salvarla. Es importante que hables rápido, no estoy jugando. –Juvia hablaba en tercera persona, por más que quería meterme en la cabeza que esa era mi Juvia no lo era. Sus pechos estaban más grandes y su trasero, ella no estaba tan bien formada, tan hermosa, Juvia murió siendo una joven en desarrollo.

— Juvia….ella está muerta –hizo un puchero para contener la risa — Las bromas nunca fueron lo tuyo Gray-sama.

— ¿¡Crees que bromearía sobre algo tan importante para mí!?

— Gray-sama yo vengo del futuro, este es mi pasado no puedo estar muerta. Deja de bromear por favor y busquemos a Juvia. –Negué con mi cabeza, estaba seguro que me había levantado esa mañana y que vi sus últimos mensajes en mi celular diciéndome lo desesperada que estaba antes de morir.

— Moriste hace dos años –Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca y sus uñas largas y de color azul tocaban ligeramente su piel.

— Sabia que algo andaba mal con esos fantasmas de tras de ti cuando no deberían atacar si no dentro de seis meses pero ¿muerta? ¡Es imposible! Si mi yo del pasado está muerta yo también debo estarlo. ¿Por qué sigo con vida?

— No me preguntes a mi cuando acabo de entrar en esto.

— ¿Cómo morí? –Mordí mi labio inferior en reacción a su pregunta, todos mis músculos se engarrotaron y los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron, no podía ser capaz de decirle lo que paso porque claramente se veía que ella no sabía nada.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Si te afecta no hables de eso –me acarició suavemente la mejilla y me sentí peor que el día que me entere que había muerto, no quería volver a eso, quería volver a las épocas donde estábamos juntos sin preocuparnos por nada. — Él debe saber algo sobre esto.

— ¿Quién es él?

— Ya verás –me sonrió y busco por los alrededores — ¡Vamos Umi! -¿Ese perro fue el que mato a ese hombre? Me convencí que era un sueño, eso debía ser, era el más loco de los sueños así que seguí a Juvia mientras se ponía su gabán y escondía sus armas dentro de ella, la herida de su pierna parecía un rasguño y sin más espero que pasará algún carro por esa carretera algo desolada, al ver un auto se acercó y con una sonrisa obtuvo que nos llevarán.

Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas por mi mente, un corto circuito que no dejaba de hacerme sentir mal y bien al mismo tiempo de verla en ese lugar, volver a sentirla. Acariciaba tiernamente el perro con una mirada perdida al horizonte, como cuando estaba preocupada por algo y desesperadamente buscaba una solución a lo que le inquietaba. El auto nos llevó al pueblo y Juvia me indico que bajará cuando vio una casa, una cabaña algo vieja y que en algún momento pensé que nadie vivía ahí. Caminó hacía la puerta y golpeó tres veces para que luego un hombre grandote y llenó de piercings en el rostro nos abriera.

— Hola –saludo tímidamente mientras los ojos rojos del tipo se clavaron en mí y funcia el ceño.

— Pasa mujer, tu rostro desapareció de este mundo hace dos años, sería un dolor en el culo que alguien te viera y pensará que eres un espíritu. –Entramos mientras observaba el lugar que se veía mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba por fuera, me senté en un sillón mientras ella se acomodaba en una silla de madera colocada en el comedor frente a ese hombre.

— ¿Qué sabes de mí?

— Juvia Loxar, una hada que lucho contra Acnologia, Zeref, el tercero y que ahora está en el pasado tratando de obtener otra solución porque en su tiempo no pudo hacer nada. –Juvia hizo ese gesto con la boca que siempre hacía cuando quería llorar y no podía hacerlo, se abalanzó contra el grandote y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el peli negro la quitaba para que dejara de abrazarlo.

— Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver mujer, pasaron dos años sin saber de ti guerrera. Mis visiones me mostraron que vendrías pero no puedo decirte que lograrás cambiar este tiempo porque son muy limitadas, de hecho mi conocimiento sobre lo que pasó en tu mundo y lo que pasará con este es nulo.

— Cuando estábamos a punto de derrotarlos alguien nos traicionó, el mundo se fue al carajo y todos me dejaron, nunca pudimos saber la identidad del tercero y perdí al cuarto. Volví con la esperanza de salvar este presente pero ahora estoy muerta. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— Es algo que nunca vi suceder, lo único que puedo decir es que tal vez hubo un salto en el tiempo y fue tan fuerte que produjo una ruptura entre el mundo que siempre conociste y tu presente haciéndolos universos totalmente separados, un universo alterno creado por una decisión. Debido a dicha ruptura seguiste viviendo tu vida mientras en este mundo las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, por ejemplo la fecha en el que hubo el primer ataque por parte de los seguidores de Acnologia.

— ¿Pero que hizo ese salto en el tiempo? Gray-sama me aseguró que si volvía al pasado no cambiaría el futuro porque se rompería la conexión pero jamás contemplo el cambio en este mundo, según su teoría ningún mundo debió haber salido afectado porque en realidad no he hecho ningún cambio aquí. Yo llegué y mi yo ya había muerto es imposible que este mundo haya cambiado así de drásticamente.

— ¿Por qué viniste al presente?

— Para obtener información y vencer definitivamente a Acnologia.

— Ningún humano puede cambiar así el destino de los mundos, Juvia esto es muy extraño.

— Pero Gray-sama no era humano, el invento la máquina el debió haber causado este desastre.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Atiné a decir mientras mi cerebro procesaba toda la información que habían acumulado de ese par. Todas las cosas que decían como si fueran los mejores amigos, Juvia jamás conoció a ese tipo y ese tipo nunca se apareció delante de nosotros.

— Te lo explicare de manera sencilla Gray-sama para que comprendas. Mmm… la diosa de los universos, el tiempo y el espacio se enamoró de un mortal, un hombre malo y despiadado que fingía delante de ella para ganar su atención pero sobre todo sus poderes y dominio. Su amor estaba prohibido por los dioses ya que la mezcla entre razas lo único que podía generar era destrucción y desesperanza. Ella sin dar crédito a esas palabras huyo con él y tiempo después concibió y dio a luz a cuatro hijos que fueron expulsados a la tierra por su naturaleza pecaminosa por dictamen de los dioses. Estos hijos representan la formación del mundo: Norte, sur, oriente y occidente. Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. Ellos son la ambición de su padre y el deseo por controlar la tierra. En este momento dos de ellos están planeando volver el mundo un infierno pero primero tienen que derrotar a sus demás hermanos para poder dominar con total libertad. Sin embargo es desconocido el paradero de tercero y cuarto que corresponden respectivamente a los nombres de Fuego y Agua. Esos dos no saben que son salvadores ni hijos de una diosa por lo que la misión de las hadas son encontrarlos, entrenarlos y encontrar una forma de derrotar a Zeref y Acnologia que son la reencarnación del mal de su padre.

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con que no soy humano?

— Que hay fuertes indicios que tú seas el cuarto y por esta razón debo entrenarte y protegerte para que elimines el mal de la tierra.

— Es mentira ¿no es así? ¿Cómo diablos no respetan que es el aniversario de la muerte de Juvia y andan haciendo bromas pendejas?

— Esto no es una broma, todo lo que te digo es verdad y esta es tu bestia, su nombre es Umi y te protegerá con su vida.

— No es cierto –Me interrumpió el peli negro ese con su mano en el mentón demostrando preocupación. — He visto a Juvia –La voz de ese hombre me heló el cuerpo. — Necesita ser guiada.

— ¿Cómo murió? Necesitamos ayudarla –Y esa pregunta de nuevo, ya no podía con tanta presión, iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

— ¿No te conto? –supe que todo estaba perdido con la voz inquisidora de ese hombre, le rogué con la mirada que no hablará, que no siguieran juzgándome y echándome en cara mis pecados.

— ¿Contarme qué? — ¡No le digas! –Grité desesperado mientras sentía como la mirada de Juvia me atravesaba pidiendo respuestas.

— Dile que paso hace dos años, Gray Fullbuster –Nunca en la vida había visto a ese hombre ¿Por qué sabia mi nombre? ¿Qué sabia de Juvia? negué con mi cabeza asustado, asfixiado, entrando en pánico y volviendo a recordar los momentos más duros de mi vida, como la culpabilidad me carcomía lenta y dolorosamente.

— Te suicidaste –Soltó el ojos rojos sin tacto alguno.

— ¿¡QUEE!? ¿POR QUÉ?

— El cuatro de julio del 2013 te dejo plantada y se fue con una zorra a follar. Te dijo que no quería volver a ser tu amigo y tu como no estabas bien psicológicamente y tenías esos problemas con tu madre, te cortaste las venas. –Me miró sin poder creer nada de lo que decía, mi corazón se estrujo y baje la mirada, no podía verla a la cara después de ser el responsable de su muerte. Después de haber traicionado a mi mejor amiga, Juvia apoyó los codos en la mesa que tenía al frente mientras se tapaba su rostro con las manos. — Entonces me mate cuando estaba loca. –Me dijo mirándome fuertemente a la cara después de segundos de estar en la anterior posición.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR NADA SOBRE ELLA! –Grité descontrolado al escuchar que le había dicho loca y al sentir su tono decepcionante al hablar combinado con ira y con unas terribles ganas de asesinar, mi voz solo fue una barrera en contra de todo lo que se venía, quería protegerme.

— ¿No estaba loca? Alguien en sus cinco sentidos no se mata porque un pedazo de mierda sin valor le dice que va a dejar de ser su amigo…. ¿Y qué tal fue?

— ¿Qué tal qué? –respondí con mis manos temblando y con sudor escurriendo por mi frente al ver su mirada cortante y su rostro a la ofensiva esperando cualquier oportunidad para atacarme.

— ¡Su sesión con la zorra esa!, imagino que debió haber sido la mejor follada de la vida para que abandonara a la chica que creía que era lo más importante para ella, que solo le pedía que la acompañara para ver los fuegos artificiales, que siempre lo entendió y lo apoyó cuando lo necesitaba. Que no tenía a nadie, que usted era su única esperanza la que respeto sus sentimientos y siempre se guardó su amor para cuando usted estuviera listo.

— No sabes lo que yo sufrí, todo el tiempo que pase sin ella, sintiéndome como la peor persona del mundo.

— ¿Y Juvia qué? ¿No sufrió? Tras del hecho cuando pregunte por ella no me dijo la verdad. ¡Maldito mentiroso!

— Lo siento. Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención dañarla.

— Repítalo hasta que Juvia reviva. –Imagine muchas veces la escena en mi cabeza de cómo sería una nueva oportunidad de explicarle a Juvia mis sentimientos y todo lo que sucedió peor jamás imagine que fuera tan duro, que se sintiera como tu corazón se caía a pedazos y como todo el peso del mundo caía sobre mí. –Tomo su arma y me apunto en la cabeza.

— Esto es lo justo, vida por vida.

— Mátame, me harías un favor.

— Es suficiente, Juvia no puedes matarlo y tu maldito levántate vamos a ver como peleas. –Invadido por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, salí corriendo a la puerta para escapar, eso era lo único que podía hacer, huir de todo y de mis demonios pero después todo se puso negro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capitulo hermosuras, si no entendieron absolutamente nada no se preocupen porque vendrán cosas más claras en los siguientes capítulos. Si yo sé que estoy loca pero quería jugar un poco con mi locura. Respondiendo sexys reviews:**

**Chachos: **Bueno creo que ya sabes muchísimas cosas sobre el fic y las cosas que vendrán pero si tienes razón, yo también pensé en esa frase cuando Gray hizo lo que hizo y es que fue tan hijo de su gran puta, sin ofender a Mika claro está. Espero que te guste, ti amo Chachos estoy que me duermo. XD

**Taty Hyuuga: **Soy una malota y siempre hago llorar a toda, pero bueno no creas el suicidio de Juvia también me afecto a mí y llore escribiéndolo. Gray por su parte vera el demonio de Juvia y sufrirá aún más por lo que hizo. Espero que te guste. Te mando un beso y un abrazo.

**Juviadelasoledad: **¿Sabes? Yo también llore mucho escribiéndolo y bueno ahora la historia dio un giro completamente distinto y Gray sufrirá mucho de ahora en adelante. Te mando un beso y un abrazo. Te quiero.

**Sicaru: **Soy cruel pero creo que soy más que todo loca, de hecho no tengo idea lo que hice pero jugué con sus sentimientos y eso va a ser doloroso, solo espero que te guste y que me apoyes con todo el kokoro. Gringos porque quería una celebración y sabes que las catástrofes siempre pasan en USA. Ok te amo gracias por tu review te mando un beso y un abrazo.

**Angela Li Marvell: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, piensan con el pene los muy idiotas y ahora Gray sufrirá muchísimo, que peor castigo que Juvia haciéndole daño. No te preocupes yo también llore ríos. Espero que la historia te encante, te mando un beso y un abrazo. Bye

**Juvia-chan21: **Gray sufrirá muchísimo eso tenlo por seguro, Juvia se vengará por lo que paso y le dolerá a Gray, que más sufrimiento que ella odiándolo y haciéndole la vida de cuadritos. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando mi característico abrazo y beso psicológico bye ;D

**Oni No Ao: **Como te dije antes quería que me preguntarán por el perro y ta ran fuiste la única, vez más alla Miki, me encanta esa mente. Bueno pos los recuerdos son algo borrosos si pero irán apareciendo más y más para que sea más triste. La canción igualita y ni la había escuchado. Te mando un besote ya ando cansada y no quiero escribir más.

**JuviaLF: **Lo continúe y espero que te guste aunque esta algo loco, Gray va a sufrir pero bueno esos dos están destinados a estar juntos no importa que. Te mando un beso y un abrazote gigante psicológico bye :D


End file.
